Make Believe
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: May Kami have mercy on his soul because there was no way he could ever resist this woman. AU.


Hello Everyone! First of all this is only a sort of drabble, I know it's extremely short but I rather leave it simple and loving than long and boring, you know. Anyway...

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters however this is an AU fic.**

* * *

><p>The darkness that overpowered the penthouse was now a usual event, no matter the hour. However the laughter emanating from the inside was something new to him. He still didn't know how he had gotten so lucky.<p>

The room he was in was simply elegant, the wooden frame that supported the king sized bed was carved with small details that only a true carpenter would know how to make. The beige silk sheets were impeccable on the bed and the two nightstands on both sides of the bed had a lamp on each.

He could hear the kitchen being used by the clatter of utensils and he smirked, she always did that. His ankles were slightly crossed under the sheets he was now under, and his hair was splayed across his shoulder. He usually would have tied it loosely so that it wouldn't bother him but it was useless now.

He knew the minute she walked back into the bedroom it would become messy again, but then again that was her personality and sometimes he wondered how was it that they had become so intimate while being so unlike the other.

But every single time his mind wondered to those thoughts, he was reminded of the clan, of the coldness and formality of it, of the scowls and the always-present manners. If he had ever agreed to court a woman of their clan, he knew it would have been more than dull.

The women in the Uchiha Clan were notorious for their grace, their beauty and their manners. They were also known for their manipulative skills, their coldness and their boring personality. He simply would never stand for it now that he had the woman he had.

He would never go back on his word, and he had promised himself he wouldn't let her go now. She was the light in his dark life as cliché as that sounded, but it was true. He was never one to lie to himself and he knew that no matter what he had to sacrifice, he would do it. For her.

The clutter in the kitchen had stopped while he was lost in his own thoughts and silence ruled the house, his eyebrows were brought together and a scowl marred his handsome face. What could she have been up? He wondered.

Just as he was placing one muscled leg out of the bed and onto the cold wood, footsteps were heard outside of the main bedroom. Before he could stand up completely, the woman of his life walked into his –_their-_ room. She was wearing his shirt and a pair of white panties which made him stare.

Her hair was loose and her curls framed her face, he realized. And her green wide eyes stared back, he smirked as he caught where her eyes laid, on his naked chest. And he couldn't help but to let the sheet go as he rose from the bed, naked.

He watched under lidded eyes as her grip on the tray became tighter and he smirked as he stepped closer to her, she blushed and a shiver went through her body. The many things he could do to make her blush…

He heard her soft gasp and her green eyes widened when she noticed his excitement, he walked closer until he gently took the tray from within her grasp, a quick look told him that she had made him breakfast, although it was a shame it would go cold.

He set it on the empty little table beside them and proceeded to walk towards her, she smiled all of the sudden and walked the remaining steps towards him, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him gently "Good morning, Itachi" she whispered against his lips and he fought the shudder that crept up his spine at her sensual tone.

It was truly astounding what his woman could do to him with her mere voice, he watched her hands, never-shaking neurosurgeon hands make their way up to his hair and a primitive growl escaped from his throat as her blunt fingernails scraped his scalp.

His eyes darkened as he saw the emblem on the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, the one with the Uchiha emblem on the back and his arms firmly took hold of her waist, pulling her towards him until they were against each other from chest to thigh.

She moaned when his erection poked her inner thigh and his grip twitched on her, she was really asking for him now. And he would not go easy on her. After all, somehow his control seemed to go down completely when it came down to his lover, Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p>Thank you!<p>

_**WobblyWally**_


End file.
